ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
What if DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation was founded in 1934?
We all know in reality that DreamWorks Pictures/DreamWorks Animation founded in 1994 by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen, but just imagine this: what if DreamWorks Pictures was founded in 1934, starting as an animation studio until later expanding into a whole film production studio? This may be what what it could have been. List of changes *DreamWorks would've been originally known as Dream E. Works Productions (1934-1954) and then DreamWorks Pictures (1955-present), DreamWorks Studios (1955-present), and DreamWorks SKG (1994-present). And as well as DreamWorks Animation would've been DreamWorks' nameless animation department until 1955 where it named into DreamWorks Cartoon Studio (1955-1979), DreamWorks Animation (1980-present), DreamWorks Animation SKG (1994-2015) and PDI/DreamWorks (1994-2015) **It would've be have its original founder named Dream Works (not a real person but just made-up) until her retirement in 1994 (with 1994's Trolls and 1995's Great Depression as two of her last films produced) and death in 2000. *DreamWorks would've have its own animated cartoon series called Dreamtoons, which would be the similar concept as Walt Disney cartoons, MGM cartoons, Walter Lantz cartoons and Warner Bros.' Looney Tunes/''Merrie Melodies''. *DreamWorks would've be one of the major American film studios, along with Walt Disney Pictures, Warner Bros., Paramount Pictures, 20th Century Fox, Columbia Pictures, Universal Studios and Lionsgate. **DreamWorks cartoons and films would be their distributors such as Liberty Pictures (1934-1936), Republic Pictures (1937-1939), United Artists (1940-1947), MGM (1944; one film), and Warner Bros. (1948-1954) before DreamWorks decided to distribute their projects until mid-2000s where they stop distribute their films and only producing them as always. ***In the 1970s, they would’ve join forces with Universal Studios and Paramount Pictures to form Cinema International Corporation (currently United International Pictures) until 2016. *They would've start producing animated feature films in 1942. **Most of the films produced by DreamWorks Animation would remain in their actual release years, with a few exceptions. ***The examples exceptions of those animated movies would've be: ****TBD ***DreamWorks' original animated film Kung-Fu Panda would be produced in 1998 as a tradtional animated film and later get an 2008 CGI remake, which was followed by two sequels. ***Some of the sequels would've be direct-to-video. ***Some of the real DreamWorks animated movies would be part of The Dreamtoons Movie line-up. ***Skipper, Kowalski, Rico and Private from the Madagacar films would be introduced first as stars of a spy film-parody series in Dreamtoons. ***''Shrek'' sequels would not being created, making Puss in Boots as a stand alone film, with the exception of Shrek Forever After, which would be a direct-to-video film. ****The remaining two sequels would be remplaced by re-releases of the original film. ***''Trolls'' would be produced in 1994 as a tradtional animated film instead of in 2016 as a CGI one, being one of the fewer 1990s musical animated films who came close in terms of matching the critical and financial success like the animated films of the Disney Renaissance. ***A trio of comic reflect characters named Lancy (a cat based on Azrael from The Smurfs), Rascal (a bulldog based on Muttley from Wacky Races) and Battly (a bat based on Bartok from Anastasia).appear in several DreamWorks animated films, as henchmen for the main antagonists. ***The 2003 film The Cat in the Hat ''would've be animated rather than a live-action. Unlike the live-action one, this counterpart is more successful. ***''MouseHunt, DreamWorks live-action film, would've be first made as an animated feature called Mouse in the House in 1961 and then got its remake in 1997. *They would've also started to make live-action shorts in 1949 and live action films in 1955. **''The Road to El Dorado'' would of been a 1955 live-action film (as DreamWorks' first live action film) and then be remade as an animated film in 2000. And the 1955 version would of not been a musical compare to the 2000 version. **''Deep Impact would've been made in 1958 before it was remade in 1998. *TBD *In 1994, DreamWorks would've be acquired and took over by Steven Spielberg, Jeffrey Katzenberg, David Geffen and then later NBCUniversal in 2016. *DreamWorks Animation would've be remained as part of the main DreamWorks studio instead of becoming into a separate company. *DreamWorks would've never have its own home video distribution label until 1997. *DreamWorks Pictures would've have its two sepereate buildings like its animation department at Glendale, CA and its department with live-action films and TV shows at Universal City, CA. *DWA's division DreamWorks Classics would've be a division of DreamWorks Studios founded in 1995 which holds the collection of pre-1995 animated and live action movies and TV shows produced by DreamWorks before aquiring Classic Media in 2012. Info DreamWorks Studios, or also know as DreamWorks Pictures, DreamWorks SKG, DreamWorks, or DW, TBA History Animation and movie producer Dream Elysian Works founded her animation studio based in Hollywood in 1934. TBD TBD TBD TBD Theatrical series Animation * 'Dreamtoons' (1934-1984; 1990-present) **'Joey Kangaroo' (1934-1977) **'Lil' Mule' (1936-1955) **'Five Funny Foxes' (1937-1967) **'Goldy Locks' (1939-1948) **'Goat Kids' (1940-1966) **'Wise Owl and Crazy Mouse' (1943-1958) **'Tom Turtle and Turner Tortoise' (1944-1947) **'Quacky' (1947-1957) **'Little Lemur' (1947-1978) **'Flamey Dragon' (1951-1984) **'Swordsman Cat' (1960-1983) **'Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S.' (1967-1982) **'Patty Mouse and Charlie Mouse' (1968-1981) **'Groovy Goose' (1976-1984) Live action *Merry Marionette Theater'' (1949-1970) *''Pet Comedies'' (1949-1955) *''The Buffoon Brothers'' (1950-1954) *''Melody Concert'' (1950-1956) *''DreamWorks Newsreel Series'' (1956-1977) Films Note: (#) = Direct-to-VHS/DVD/Blu-ray release. (*) = Featurettes Animation 1940s *''Land After the Dinosaurs'' (*) (1942) - an animated documentary which tells the life of the ancient mammals and birds in a comedic tone. *''Headin’ South'' (1943; in co-production with Hugh Harman Productions) - a young female duckling got lost upon her attempt to go south with the other ducks and desperate to reach their destination along with the help of a raccoon. *''For The Victory'' (*) (1944; in co-production with Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer Cartoons) - a propaganda comedy training stand-alone 33-minute short film created for the soldiers of WWII, starring animals parodying solders and a Tex Avery-style wolf as Hittler. *''Joey in the City'' (*) (1945) *''The Princess of the Sea'' (1946) *''The Christmas Tales'' (1947) - a seasonal package film which tells Christmas stories. *''Rapunzel'' (1948) - an adaptation of the Brothers Grimm fairy tale of the same name. 1950s *''Here Comes Bozo the Clown'' (1950; in co-production with Larry Harmon Pictures) - an package film featuring shorts starring Bozo the Clown. *''Burro'' (1951) - setting place in Mexico, a story about a young donkey who accidentally got free from the farmers and then explores around the wilderness in the desert, hoping for his new life. *''The Tin Soldier'' (1954) - An adaptation of Hans Christen Anderson's fairytale. *''The Story of Hansel and Gretel'' (1959) - Adapted from the Brothers Grimm fanasty classic story about two young kids who got lost in the forest and then discovers the giant gingerbread house which is lived by a witch who attempts to devour them. 1960s *''Alley Cats'' (1960) - inspired by the poem Old Possum's Book of Practical Cats by T. S. Eliot. *''Mouse in the House'' (1961) - TBD *''The Parrots'' (1967) - a musical comedy film about three rock singing parrots. *''The Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful, Wonderful World of Mr. Wonderful'' (1968) - a live-action/animated hybrid musical pakage comedy film about a guy named Mr. Wonderful and his world of his imagination. *''Frosty the Snowman'' (1969; in co-production with Rankin-Bass Productions) - based on the holiday song of the same name which tells the story about a snowman who comes to like by the magic hat. 1970s *''Swan Lake'' (1970) - a retelling of Pyotr Ilyich Tchaikovsky's play of the same name. *''The Best Nest'' (*) (1972) - an adaptation of P.D. Eastman's 1968 children's book of the same name, whcih retells the story about two bird couples who sends out to find their better nest for their new and better home. *''Elefriend'' (1974) - a young girl finds and befriends an elephant-alike creature. *''The Magic Flute'' (1977) - TBD *''Noah's Ark'' (1978) - Based on the well-known biblical story of the same name. *''Fanatsy of Symphony'' (1979) - a package film similar to Walt Disney's package films in the 1940s, mainly Fantasia. 1980s *''Discover America'' (1980) - an package film consisting of shorts based on American folkore. *''Lost Little Lamb'' (1981) - TBD *''Planet Mythology ''(1984) *''Civil War'' (1986) - an adult animated war dark comedy film sets place in the Civil War. *''Candyland'' (1986; in co-production with Milton Bradley Company) - based on the popular board game of the same name. *''The Flying Pig'' (1987; in co-production with Toei Animation) - A story about a pig who was born with wings. *''Wonderland'' (1988) - inspired by Lewis Carroll's Alice in Wonderland stories. A story about three friends who enters the fanasty world of Wonderland, where everything is crazy and does not make sense. 1990s *''The Legend of Smokey Bear'' (1990; in co-production with Advertising Council and TMS Entertainment) - TBD *''Song of the Amazon'' (1991) - TBD *''Beany and Cecil'' (1992; in co-production with Bob Clampett Productions) - TBD *''The Dreamtoons Movie'' (1992) - TBD *''Wallace and Gromit: The Wrong Trousers'' (*) (1993; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - TBD *''The Holiday Tree: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1993) - TBD *''Trolls'' (1994; in co-production with Thomas Dam Productions) - TBD *''Wallace and Gromit: A Close Shave'' (*) (1995; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - TBD *''The Bre'r Rabbit Tale'' (1996) - TBD *''Swamp Sports: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (1997) - TBD *''Kung-Fu Panda'' (1998) - Set in the accent world of China, populated by anthropomorphic animals, where a panda who is desperate to become a hero. *''Antz'' (1998) - TBD *''The Prince of Egypt'' (1998) - TBD 2000s *''The Road to El Dorado'' (2000) - a remake to the classic live-action film. *''Chicken Run'' (2000; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - an group of farm chickens needs to scheme the way to escape from the prison-like chicken farm (whose owners kill them when they stop hatching eggs), along with the help of an Rhode Island red rooster. *''Joseph: King of Dreams'' (#) (2000) - TBD *''Shrek'' '''(2001) - A green ogre, along with his talking donkey friend, who is sent out by an evil ruler to rescue the beautiful princess from the dragon's keep to him in order for rid of all the fairy tale characters from the ogre's swamp. However he later learns the secret that the princess who is under the spell by transforming her into an ogre every night. *Spirit: Stallion of the Cimarron' (2002) - a western story about wild muskan who got captured from other wild horses by humans, who attempts to train him. Until he got escape, along with an Indian. TBD *Headin' South Again'' (#) (2002) - a sequel to the 1943 film. *''Sinbad: Legend of the Seven Seas: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2003) - a comedic retelling of the Sinbad the Sailor story with Dreamtoons characters playing the characters. *''The Cat in the Hat'' (2003; in co-production with Dr. Seuss Enterprises and Imagine Entertainment) - A bored little girl have her lives turned upside down when a talking screwball cat with a hat comes to visit her and wants her to have fun, while her mother is away. *''Puss in Boots'' '''(2004) - TBD *Shark Tale' (2004) - A fish who lies his towns' fishes that he "killed" a shark and is been named as a "Shark Slayer", after a shark got killed by a falling anchor. However he then meets up with another shark, who, unlike the other sharks, is a vegetarian and decides to aid him TBD. *Madagascar: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2005) - TBD *''Wallace and Gromit: The Curse of the Were Rabbit'' (2005; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - TBD *''Over the Hedge'' (2006) - TBD *''Flushed Away'' (2006; in co-production with Aardman Animations) - TBD *''Bee Movie'' (2007) *''Kung-Fu Panda'' (2008) *''Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2008) *''Monsters vs. Aliens'' (2009) 2010s *''How to Train Your Dragon'' (2010) *''Shrek Forever After'' (#) (2010) *''Megamind: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2010) *''Kung Fu Panda 2'' (2011) *''Madagascar 3: Europe's Most Wanted: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2012) *''Rise of the Guardians'' (2012) *''The Croods (2013) *Turbo'' (2013) *''Mr. Peabody & Sherman'' (2014) *''How to Train Your Dragon 2'' (2014) *''Penguins from A.N.I.M.A.L.S: A Dreamtoons Movie'' (2014) *''Home'' (2015) *''Kung Fu Panda 3'' (2016) *''The Boss Baby'' (2017) *''Captain Underpants: The First Epic Movie'' (2017) *''How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World'' (2019) *''Abominable'' (2019) 2020s *''Trolls 2'' (#) (2020) *''The Croods 2'' (2020) *''The Boss Baby 2'' (#) (2021) *''Spooky Jack'' (2021) * * * * * * * * * * Future * Janice and Ringo (????) - a CGI reboot to the 1943 film Headin' South. * TBD Live action 1950s * The Road to El Dorado'' '''(1955) - Two young Spanish men who sets off through their quest to discover El Dorado, the city of gold, at the other world. *Crime on the Run'' (1956) *Sparky and the Talking Piano' (1956) - based on the children’s story ''Sparky's Magic Piano. *''Terror Lagoon'' (1957) *TBD *''Deep Impact'' (1958) *''Dangerous Outlaw'' (1959) *TBD 1960s * TBD * Blood (1969) 1970s *''The Hardy Boys'' (1970) *TBD *''The Dark Planet'' (1978) - an adventure science fiction thriller film. 1980s * TBD * Hip, Cool, Fresh and Trendy (1988) * TBD 1990s * Inside the Well (1990) * The Merry Marionette Movie (1990) * TBD * Daredevil from Hell (1996) * S (1996) * The Peacemaker (1997) * TBD * MouseHunt (1997) * TBD * Paulie (1998) * Deep Impact (1998) * Small Soldiers (1998) * TBD 2000s * TBD 2010s * TBD * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * Trolls (2016) - a live-action/CGI remake to the classic 1994 animated film. * 2020s *TBD Television Series Animation 1950s-1960s *''Jumpy'' (1957-1962) - the adventures of a frog. *''The Dreamtoons Show'' (1960-1999) - a long running series featuring Dreamtoons shorts, which featuring three theatrical Dreamtooons shorts with new linking sequences with Joey Kangaroo hosting the show. The show's title and length changed regularly over the years. **TBD **''The Joey Kangaroo Show'' (1963-1965) **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD **TBD *TBD 1970s *TBD *''The Fantastic Family'' (1973-1983) *TBD *''The Hardy Boys Cartoon Hour'' (1978-1982) 1980s *TBD *''The Colormals'' (1986-1991) *TBD *''Joey's Mysteries ''(1989-1994) 1990s *TBD *TBD *''Toonsylvania'' (1998-1999) *''Invasion America'' (1998) *''The Neverhood'' (1999-2001) 2000s *''Alienators: Evolution Continues'' (2001-2002) *''Father of the Pride'' (2004-2005) - an animated sitcom about a family of lions in Las Vegas. *TBD 2010s Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Specials Animation 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s *TBD 1990s *TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s Live-action 1960s *TBD 1970s *TBD 1980s * TBD 1990s * TBD 2000s *TBD 2010s * TBD Home entertainment distributors *Worldvision Enterprises, Inc. (1984-1988) *Beuna Vista Home Video (1989-1993) *Turner Home Entertainment (1994-1996) *DreamWorks Home Entertainment (1997-mid-2000s) *Paramount Home Entertainment (2006-2008, 2009-present; 2006-2009 live actions only) *Universal Studios Home Entertainment (2016-presents) Trivia TBD Poll Did you like this theory of DreamWorks would've been founded in 1934? Yes No Maybe I Don't Care Category:Theories Category:Alternate Reality Category:DreamWorks Category:DreamWorks Animation SKG Category:DreamWorks Animation